


Eye contact

by Edge_sama



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heterosexual Sex, NSFW Art, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama
Summary: Let’s face it. Will and Alana both love to stare at each other’s eyes while doing it lolWhile Will hates eye contact, sometimes he stares at Alana to feel comfy and asure she’s enjoying it too.





	Eye contact




End file.
